


Play

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Airports, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short story with Juri and Jamala.





	Play

Jüri Pootsmann sat on a chair in the airport, waiting for his flight back to Estonia. The Eurovision Song Contest was over now for another year. He hadn't qualified for the final, and he was still thinking about his non-qualification as he sat there in that chair.  
- _If only I'd qualified from the final of that Eurovision competition_ \- Jüri said to himself, - _If only... then things would be different_ -  
"Don't be so hard on yourself," came a voice from behind Juri. It was Jamala. Jüri was surprised that someone had been listening, and the winner of Eurovision at that.  
"Of course you would say that," Jüri sighed, "You won the whole competition."  
"Winning isn't everything, you know?" Jamala said, "Besides, you did great. I'm sure you have many new fans now."  
"Well..." Jüri said, thinking for a moment, "I guess... when you put it like that, it ain't so bad after all."  
"Precisely," Jamala said, "So many people want to be on that Eurovision stage, but only a few can make it that far. You did good, Jüri."  
"Thank you, Jamala," Jüri said, as he heard a familiar sound. The plane.  
"Ah, is that your plane?" Jamala grinned, "Very well. Good luck with your journeys, Jüri."  
"Thanks, Jamala," Jüri said, as he walked off to catch his flight.


End file.
